1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless or wireless system protocol and, more particularly, to a protocol for providing reliable channel connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvements in cordless communication systems have made cordless communication accessible to a larger market. Although improvements in cordless phone systems have reduced cost and increased reliability, several problems still persist. Such problems include line noise and/or signal jamming. Interference on a phone line for a cordless or wireless phone is often intrusive and interrupts the conversation between parties.
The problem is multiplied when dealing with data communications. It is often imperative that data transferred over a wireless or cordless system be free from errors. Noise and signal jamming sometimes create errors in data transfer. Further, the communication may sometimes be terminated altogether if enough noise is present on the line.
Cordless and cellular phones are usually provided with a channel select feature wherein the user can search for a channel with low or reduced noise. However, when using a wireless modem, for example, it is important that the data transferred is correct which requires minimum noise. Modem transfers are often performed over longer periods of time and have a lower tolerance for data errors than voice phone communications.
It would be advantageous to provide the best available channel for data transmission over a wireless network or a cordless system. Therefore, a need exists for a protocol that searches for the best available channel for wireless or cordless communication and automatically updates the selection periodically to provide a more robust and reliable wireless communication system.